


We'll Be Okay

by kiwi_stan



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: 2020 Ace/Nancy FallDrabblefest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_stan/pseuds/kiwi_stan
Summary: After a fight involving Algaeca-related tension, the group fractures. Nancy flees to the Bluffs. Ace goes after her.
Relationships: Ace & Nancy Drew, Ace/Nancy Drew, George / Nick kind of
Kudos: 49





	We'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Aceandnancy.tumblr.com put together a great list of prompts for a drabble fest and I really liked this one!

“So, tell me again what you saw?” Nancy asked, pacing the floor of the Drew household. 

“George and I were outside the Claw-” Nick began. 

George cut him off. “We saw ourselves drowning.” 

“Both of you?” 

George rolled her eyes. “Yes. I said ourselves. Plural.” 

“Just wanted to be sure.” George sounded annoyed, but Nancy was trying to be understanding. It was late at night, it had been a very long few days, her friends had just foreseen their deaths, and there was a vengeful sea spirit after them. That was enough to rattle anyone. Nancy turned to Bess, who was perched on the edge of the couch and staring off into space. “Bess, what did you see?” 

“Huh? Oh! I saw myself on fire.” 

Nancy nodded. “Ace?” 

“I saw myself at The Claw. Hanging from a chain inside the fridge.” 

“So we all agree that this is the Aglaeca?” Nancy asked. 

“Wait a minute, what did you see?” George pressed. 

Nancy had been hoping to avoid the question. “Does it matter?” 

“Kind of, yeah. We all did a show and tell about how we saw ourselves dying morbid, painful deaths. You should too.” 

Nancy sighed. This wasn’t something she wanted to talk about, but she didn’t have the energy to argue. “I saw myself falling off the bluffs.” 

“Like your mother.” Ace said quietly. 

Nancy knew that the comment had been coming, though she’d been pushing the thought away whenever it crept up on her. The fact that Lucy Sable was her mother was something that Nancy was still processing. The fact that Nancy now seemed to be marked for death in the exact same manner was so eerie Nancy got a little shiver up her spine whenever she thought about it. “Yes. So the Aglaeca-” 

“Bess, are you paying attention? This is important.” George interrupted. Though Nancy wasn’t thrilled about the interruption, she was kind of glad George had spoken up. Bess had been a million miles away all night. 

“Sorry! It’s just...never mind.” 

“No, tell us what’s more important than our death portents.” 

Nick cleared his throat. “Maybe we should come back to this in the morning.” 

“That’s not a bad idea.” Nancy agreed. She had found the situation serious enough to call an immediate meeting, but she was beginning to rethink her decision. 

“No!” George insisted. “Remember the blood bucket curse? I’m already marked for death, then I see myself drowning. We have to figure out how to fix this. Now.” 

“Bess, if something else is bothering you, just say it. This will work best if we just lay all our cards on the table.” Ace suggested. 

Bess seemed to respond to his words. “Diana hinted to me that I could take on a more prominent role in the family now that Owen is….well….” She trailed off. 

“Really? You’re thinking about social climbing now?” George asked. Nick slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders, though that didn’t seem to calm her down much. She didn’t shrug him off though, which Nancy considered to be an improvement. 

Nancy felt a little flare of anger too. She hadn’t known Owen for very long, but they had gotten close. His death stung. “Bess, Owen just died.” 

“And I feel awful about it! But Diana isn’t going to slow down her plans for the family.” 

“You won’t be any good to her if the Agleaca gets you.” George said not quite quietly enough. 

“I really think we should call it a night.” Nick tried again. 

“You know what? The Agleaca wouldn’t be after us at all if Nancy and Ryan had done the ritual right. Actually,” Bess paused for a beat, then continued. “We wouldn’t be here at all if Nancy hadn’t wanted to summon the Aglaeca. If you’re going to be mad at anyone, it’s Nancy.” 

“Nancy didn’t know any of this was going to happen.” Ace jumped in. 

“But she was the one who couldn’t leave the Lucy Sable mystery alone. And who has almost gotten us killed multiple times because of it.” George added. That felt like a slap in the face. Nancy and George hadn’t started out the summer on the best terms, and it had taken a lot for Nancy to let George in and accept her help. 

Nick hesitated. “You were a little reckless sometimes, Nancy.” He said finally. That stung even more. Nancy’s risk-taking had been a point of contention throughout their relationship, and she didn’t appreciate Nick digging up old arguments. That was what finally made Nancy snap. 

“Right, I’m such a bad person for not leaving the biggest mystery this town has ever seen alone. When my mother was the one at the center of it, and all this town had ever done for her up until then was turn her into a nursery rhyme.” Nancy was yelling now, but she was well past the point of caring. “You know what, you guys can figure out the death portents on your own. Or don’t. I don’t really care what you do. But I’m not helping.” 

Nancy was vaguely aware of George and Bess starting to squabble again as she grabbed her keys and stormed out the door, but she wasn’t going to intervene. She drove to the bluffs on autopilot, still seething from the fight, without really paying much attention to where she was going. 

She probably should have been nervous on the bluffs. It was late and there was a new moon, so it was darker than usual. She was high up with no barrier, with just the unforgiving water below if she were to fall, which she’d just had a vision of herself doing. But it felt oddly comforting, the sound of waves crashing over the rocks, and the knowledge that this was the place where Lucy had spent her last moments. It made Nancy feel closer to her. Not wanting to take any chances, she perched herself on a rock a safe distance away from the edge and felt herself begin to relax. 

She wasn’t sure exactly how long she had been sitting alone by the water when she heard footsteps on the stones behind her. “Go away.” She said without turning around. 

The footsteps still came closer and soon Ace settled himself next to Nancy. “Are you sure being here is a good idea?” He asked. 

“You think a vengeful sea spirit is gonna come push me in?” 

“No, I meant because of your mother.” 

Nancy shrugged. “I’m fine. It kind of feels good actually.” 

Ace seemed to accept that and didn’t press it, which Nancy appreciated. He changed the subject instead. “Bess shouldn’t have said that. George and Nick too.” 

“I did some dangerous things and I dragged you guys into it.” 

“But you were just trying to find out what happened to some poor eighteen-year-old girl who no one else was looking out for. Who turned out to be your mother.” Ace shifted so he was sitting a little closer to Nancy. “And we’re your friends. We’re supposed to help you with things like this.” Nancy stayed quiet. “Nancy, come on, look at me.” She turned to look at Ace. “We wanted to help you. You didn’t know any of this was going to happen. None of this is your fault.” Looking into his eyes, she could tell that he was completely sincere. With all of the lying that had surrounder her lately, someone being honest and earnest felt nice. “Honestly, George and Bess are like oil and water. They were going to have a fight like this eventually.” 

The words from people she thought were her friends would still sting, but Ace’s words and presence did make Nancy feel a little better. “Were they still arguing when you left?” She asked. 

Ace accepted the subject change. “They went back and forth for like twenty minutes after you left. Lots of screaming and insults. It got so bad your da-” Ace caught himself. “Mr. D came down and made them stop. George left with Nick and Bess went to the Marvin mansion I think.” Ace hesitated. “Mr. D is freaking out not knowing where you are.” 

“That’s nice.” 

Ace knew Nancy. He wasn’t expecting her to get back in her car to rush home to tell Carson that she was alright. He decided not to push it, but made a mental note to let Carson know that Nancy was okay. 

“And you know how Bess is. She'll be over it by morning.” Ace continued. Nancy was more focused on what Ace didn’t say, that George could hold a grudge forever. 

Nancy shrugged. Ace finally seemed to get that she didn’t want to talk and they were quiet for a long while.

“I think this is what she wants.” Nancy said finally. 

“The Agleaca wants us to fight?” Ace asked. Somehow Ace always knew exactly what she was thinking. 

“Think about it. We summoned her together. We obviously didn’t do it right. Now she’s mad. She wants to kill us-” 

“But also wants to ruin our friendship.” Ace finished. 

“Exactly.” 

Ace was quiet for a few moments. “Nancy, we’ll work it out. Just like we did with everything else. It’ll all be okay.” 

Nancy scooted a little closer to him, so their shoulders were touching. She started out at the water, and tried to believe that everything would be okay.


End file.
